


The Meeting

by mightbeanasshole



Series: Handy (Apartment AU) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael punish Geoff when their boyfriend refuses to play hooky and stay home with them. Geoff plots revenge. Sexy, sexy revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Based in an AU (written with an anonymous friend on tumblr only known as Boner Anon) where Ryan is the repair man at Geoff's apartment complex. Geoff begins breaking things in his apartment to get Ryan's attention. After their relationship is established and Geoff manages to fuck up the wiring in his apartment, electrician Michael enters the picture. 
> 
> Read the ongoing co-authored story on my tumblr  
> Part 1: http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/post/113338424922/heres-the-whole-saga-in-case-you-would-like-to  
> Part 2: http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/post/113590692632/horrificboner-writes-some-myeoff-part-1-here-in

Michael grabs the phone out of Geoff’s hand after he hits snooze on his alarm for the third time in a row.

“That’s enough--you’re clearly not getting out of bed,” Michael says. He shoves the phone under his pillow and then plops his head back down, muscling around to get comfortable again and pulling the comforter higher.

“Fuuuck,” Geoff groans, not opening his eyes but still frowning. “Meeting.”

“Just call out,” Michael says. He’s completely awake now, after hearing Geoff’s obnoxious alarm chime every nine minutes for the past 27 fucking minutes. “It’s Friday--live your life.”

“ _Can’t_ ,” Geoff says. He flops over on his other side, facing away from Michael.

“What kind of maniac schedules a meeting on Friday, anyway?” Michael asks.

“Tell ‘em you’re sick,” Ryan suggests through a mouthful of toothbrush, poking his head through the doorway.

“Can’t,” Geoff whines. “Boss’ll kill me.”

“You’re a fucking copywriter, not commander in chief,” Michael says. “I think they’ll get by without you for one day.”

“Can’t. Ten more minutes,” Geoff says, half-muffled by his pillow. Michael can tell he’s only half awake.

“You fuckin suck at being an adult,” Michael says.

Michael scoots closer to spoon Geoff, snaking a hand around the other man’s hips and down into his pajamas. He’s hard--it’s the first thing in the morning, after all--and for a minute Geoff lets Michael fondle him, breathing out a dreamy sigh. It doesn’t take long, though, before Geoff’s muscles are going rigid. The stimulation is waking him up.

“Quit it,” he says, flat. Michael puffs a laugh through his nose against the back of Geoff’s neck--something he knows irritates the other man--and doesn’t relent.

“S’goin on?” Ryan asks with a yawn, returning to sit on the foot of the bed. He can see the two of them squirming under the comforter.

“Your boyfriend’s molesting me,” Geoff says, sounding distinctly more awake.

“ _My_ boyfriend?” Ryan asks with a smile.

“When he’s being irritating, he’s yours,” Geoff says.

“Michael, is this true?” Ryan asks. “Are you touching this innocent man against his will?”

“Ya caught me,” Michael says. He’s got Geoff by the hip now, grinding into him.

Ryan moves to sit at a higher spot on the bed, stroking a hand through Geoff’s hair as he frowns.

“Surely you have time for a quickie,” Ryan says.

Geoff pauses for a moment as Michael’s hand finds his hard-on again.

“Time is it?” Geoff demands finally, opening one blue eye to stare at Ryan.

“7:50,” Ryan says.

“Oh, fuck me.”

“That’s the idea,” Michael says--but Geoff is already pushing his way out of bed.

“I gotta get going--I seriously can’t fuck myself with this meeting today.”

“By all means, don’t fuck yourself,” Ryan says, frowning as he watches Geoff rush to get organized in the bathroom. “That’s what _we’re_ here for.”

“You two are full of it this morning,” Geoff says, manhandling a tube of toothpaste.

“I know something I’d _rather_ be full of,” Michael says. Ryan laughs hard and high at that, taking Geoff’s place in bed and facing Michael.

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, goading him on. “Tell me more.”

Geoff sneers at them as he moves to slam the bathroom door shut with a bare foot.

\---

Geoff barely makes it to the meeting on time, rounding the corner 38 minutes later. Burnie’s at the head of the conference table and he gives Geoff a cold stare as he careens in, scattering papers. The room is packed out, copywriters and designers circling the table and leaning against the walls on the periphery of the room. Thank god for Lindsay--she’s saved him a seat.

“Christ, did you get my text?” she says out of the corner of her mouth. “I was about to call you.”

“No,” Geoff says. He had retrieved the phone from under Michael’s pillow without looking at it. “Sorry--just couldn’t get started this morning.”

He pulls his phone out of his pocket. A missed text from Lindsay and two missed texts from Ryan--one with an attachment. Geoff unlocks his phone as Lindsay passes him a copy of the meeting outline. He taps on Lindsay’s text.

_> >Lindsay: Uhh you’re not at your desk and the meeting starts in 5--wtf buddy?_

“Burnie’s gonna talk first and introduce the new product,” Lindsay says.

Geoff taps on Ryan’s text.

_> >Ryan: Michael says you really fucked up by not playing hooky today_

“Then me--I’ll give a rundown for the designers,” Lindsay says. “And then your bit for the copy team.”

_> >Ryan: He said some other stuff too but then *mysteriously* stopped talking_

_Below that there’s a preview of the attachment. Geoff sees Michael’s closed eyes, his forehead, his curly bedhead--but most of the picture is cut off--and without thinking, Geoff taps the photo to see the full image._

_And there’s Michael again, in full detail, with the rest of the picture, displayed uncropped now. Michael’s brow is furrowed in concentration as he kisses the head of Ryan’s swollen cock._

“Everything OK?” Lindsay asks, frowning.

Geoff almost falls out of his chair, locking the phone down in panic and gulping hard. Had any of his team standing behind him caught that over his shoulder?

“Uh yeah, sorry,” he says, massaging his forehead with a tattooed hand. “It’s just my electrician.”

“God, I’ve never heard of someone with so many apartment problems,” Lindsay says.

“I know right,” Geoff says absently, trying to control his breathing. The phone in his hands lights up.

_New message from Ryan._

\---

Ryan and Michael take it slow, lazing around in bed. It had been Michael’s idea, of course, hatched the moment Geoff had so rudely shoved his hand under Michael’s pillow and jostled him around while retrieving his phone.

The two of them lazed around in bed for half an hour, waiting for the meeting to start before really getting started together in earnest. Ryan had made Michael open the blinds a bit, taking a few photos experimentally to see how the lighting was.

“He should be in the meeting by now,” Michael says, checking the time on his own phone. Ryan chuckles.

“God you’re such an asshole,” Ryan says.

“I might be,” Michael says, pulling at Ryan’s pajama bottoms. “I might be.”

It ends up being kind of fun, too--stopping every few minutes, Michael demanding to see which picture Ryan is going to send, Ryan attempting to stay coherent as he composes messages to Geoff while Michael swallows around his cock. It forces them to go slow, to drag it out.

It’s delicious, too, to watch the status of the messages turning from “Delivered” to “Read” and imagine Geoff, seeing the pictures, squirming at a conference table in a stuffy meeting somewhere, torn between locking his phone down--fighting the hard-on he’d surely have by now, bulging in his nicely-pressed dark slacks--or just indulging in the photos wantonly as he ignores the meeting.

They send a few shots of Michael before he switches places with Ryan. Michael makes great subject matter with his flushed face, his freckles and brown eyes, his lips a little swollen as he kisses up and down Ryan’s shaft--but they both know that Geoff has a definite _thing_ for Ryan with a cock in his mouth.

So Ryan presses his phone into Michael’s hand as the younger man lies back on the bed. Michael watches Ryan through the camera app as the other man grabs him by the base and lays a few licks.

“Yeah, exactly like that,” Michael says. “Look up here for a second.”

Ryan does as he’s told, looking rather doe-eyed from this perspective, tongue tracing a path up the bottom of Michael’s dick. Michael takes a few pictures rapid-fire. The layer of surreality of watching Ryan through a camera heightens Michael’s arousal immediately.

“I feel like a porn director,” Michael says, flicking over to the texting app and attaching his favorite of the photos. He types out a quick text and shoots the message and picture off to Geoff.

A thought bubble appears immediately in response. Geoff is typing something.

“Oh my god, ahh, Ryan, fuck--he’s saying something--Ryan,” Michael says through a grin. Ryan pushes himself up and flops down onto the bed next to Michael. Ryan strokes Michael idly as they wait for the message to come through.

_> >Geoff: Don’t you morons have jobs to go to_

Both of them dissolve into laughter at that, Ryan laying his head down on Michael’s chest as the laughs wrack his body.

\---

It gets increasingly worse as the meeting goes on.

The simple solution would be to just not look at the texts. But holy shit.

_New message from Ryan._

_> >Ryan: Michael here this time, Ryan’s busy, says he’ll brb_

_The attachment shows the pale expanse of Michael’s hips, Ryan’s clear green eyes looking straight into the camera, his tongue pillowing the head of Michael’s cock._

Geoff types a message back furiously.

_> >Geoff: Don’t you morons have jobs to go to_

Ryan sucking cock is his kryptonite, goddamn it. Fuck these fucking jerks.

The meeting is so goddamned boring. And the texts are too hot for him to ignore. The photos are better than the best porn ever.

_New message from Ryan._

_> >Ryan: Nope. Michael says his first call isn’t until 11._

_The attached picture shows Michael face down, his eyebrows knit together as he looks back at the camera, Ryan’s hand squeezing his ass hard._

Jesus christ.

And maybe--just maybe--a part of Geoff is getting off on covertly checking in on Ryan and Michael’s progress in the middle of this stupid fucking meeting. In shifting ever so slightly, getting the tiniest bit of friction as clothes rub against the hard-on he so desperately wishes he didn’t have right now.

Besides: he’s been through this information with Burnie and Lindsay enough times that he’s got the whole schtick memorized. New Facebook product rollout, blah blah, link with Google Places, blah blah, SEO nonsense, blah blah. Nobody gave a fuck. He could do this in his sleep.

_New message from Ryan._

_> >Ryan: I suck at typing w/one hand._

_In the picture, Michael’s mouth has fallen open as Ryan sinks a thick finger into him._

Geoff’s just glad that he won’t be expected to stand up during his portion of the presentation.

\---

Ryan documents every step. One finger, two fingers. A picture of his cock lying heavy across the planes of Michael’s ass. A particularly teasing snapshot as he lines himself up at Michael’s opening. A photo as he presses in. Another as he’s completely buried. A closeup of Michael’s face, open-mouthed and smiling, as Ryan pulls him by the hair.

All in all, they take it slow and change positions four times, just to fuck with Geoff.

\---

Geoff gets the last picture back at the relative safety of his cube. He’d spent the last five minutes of the meeting thinking about baseball and nuclear war to counteract his aching erection in anticipation of standing up.

Now that he’s at his desk, he flicks open his phone, sighing, to reveal a ridiculous cumshot. Michael’s lips are cherry red as he smiles at the camera, giving a thumbs up, his face streaked generously.

“That’s _some_ electrician you got there, Geoff.”

Geoff spins in his chair to face Lindsay.

“Jesus CHRIST, Lindsay,” he says.

“I’m starting to understand why you have so many issues at your apartment,” Lindsay says, crossing her arms. “And why you barely looked up from your fucking phone the whole meeting.”

Geoff starts stammering out an excuse but Lindsay cuts him short, rolling her eyes and moving to take her seat on the other side of the cube wall.

“Yeah yeah,” Lindsay says. “You’re lucky I’m the best coworker on earth.”

\---

Michael has already gotten in the shower by the time Geoff texts Ryan back.

_New message from Geoff._

_> >Geoff: Thanks for all the blackmail fodder, assholes. Say goodbye to your future political careers._

_And Geoff has attached a photo of himself flipping off the camera, the background showing that he’s back in his cubicle._

Ryan taps back a response, grinning.

_> >Ryan: If it’s any consolation, it was Michael’s idea_

_> >Geoff: It’s NOT, but I’ll keep that in mind when it’s time for revenge._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Boner Anon, tho. I love ya.


End file.
